User blog:AlphaTheHD/Character Sheet: Alpha-493
Information Alpha was originally a combat unit that was repurposed for exploration after the Simulations ended. As part of the intraomniversal exploration project, he was assigned to the infiltration of and collection of data about the human population on Universe-1's Earth. However, the more time he spent among humans, the more he developed his humanity, leading him farther and farther astray from his mission. AlphaTheHD: ... What? Why are you giving me that look? Alpha: You intend to write my profile at the third person, don't you? AlphaTheHD: Why not? Alpha: How non-fourth-wall-breakingly generic... Having my character sheet written at the third person like every other character on this site doesn't do justice to such a unique character as I. AlphaTheHD: Let me guess, you want me to write it at the first person? Alpha: Almost, but not quite. Guess again. AlphaTheHD: You want to write it yourself? Alpha: You're quick to pick up on things. AlphaTheHD: *sigh* Go ahead... Alpha: Thanks. Appearance My current body is that of a human male in his late teens with an average build, a pale complexion and long white hair tipped of a light shade of grey. I couldn't be bothered to groom the whole thing, so I focus on a single fringe that barely droops over my right eye. My natural eye color is light gray, but my right eye has a neon blue iris and a light gray pupil instead. I wear a white t-shirt-Capris pants ensemble with blue Tron lines along the edges in place of sews. The shirt has a vertical line that courses along the spine to connect the bottom with the neck and a horizontal one that stretches from sleeve to sleeve, passing behind the arms, shoulders and upper back. And the pants bear a similar pattern to the shirt, with neon blue lines going around the bottom of the leg and waistband, connected by a vertical that courses along the exterior side of the leg. Around my wrists are two white bracers that can extend into gloves with a neon blue circle occupying the whole palm and a square of the same color on the back of the hand complete my outfit. At first sight, one may think I'm walking around barefoot, but don't be mistaken. Under each foot is a white sole with two neon aqua circles of different sizes, the bigger one at the front and the smaller one at the back. The Tron lines on my clothes are energy level indicators. As the default energy output of my Dyson Generator is constant, they always emit a slight glow, but when in Overdrive or after I absorb electricity, they glow brighter until that excess energy is used up. Personality You could say that my defensive capabilities heavily rubbed off on my personality. The safety provided by my powers has me adopt a laid back and easy going attitude in most situations, often joking around and making sarcastic remarks. Conversely, my lack of offensive capabilities helped forge my seemingly absolute patience. If you're having a talk with me and are trying to provoke me, chances are you'll give up before I show the slightest sign of anger or that I'll turn your words against you. I don't really care about what people think of me, so insults fly way over my head anyway, but if they strike one of my sensible nerves with sincerity or when the situation calls for it, I can switch to a very serious attitude. I'm also intellectually lazy and somewhat forgetful, always jumping on every opportunity to take the path least effort whenever possible. I treat everyone equally, not by principle, but rather because strength, size, sex, gender, origins, social status, etc. are all Insider concepts that mean nothing to me. I usually employ a casual and ever so slightly provoking tone, making sure to find and use annoying nicknames regardless of the social status of whoever I may be speaking to. Across all of the multiple adventures I went on, the most recurring name I was given refers to my most notable facial feature visible most of the time: Smug Face. Although I don't let it show, I am very protective of those I care about and will show no mercy towards whoever attacks them with ill intent. With freedom as one of my core values, I'm very free spirited and will deny any responsibility towards anyone other than my friends. It's rather rare for me to form new relationships since, as mentioned above, I quickly get on people's nerves by doing practically nothing, but I'm not changing that for anyone anytime soon. It's only once people understand and accept that fact that my presence becomes much more bearable or maybe even enjoyable. Because reproduction was not needed in The Outside, its inhabitants are completely oblivious to concepts related to it such as romance, love, sexuality, seduction and even gender. Infiltration units being the exceptions due to possessing half a biological brain of the species they are meant to blend in. Since my nature keeps my libido at an absolute zero, I have no particular sexual preference, but I do feel a genuine disgust towards overly curvaceous figures that I can qualify as nothing but disproportionately unnatural. During the downtime between my interdimensional adventures, I resume my mission as an infiltration unit and return to the universe I was assigned to where I experience the human condition firsthand, usually by becoming a functioning member of society and trying out different schools and/or jobs, depending on my current body's apparent age, to collect more data on and better understand humanity. There are still facets of human behaviour that I struggle to grasp like the whole thing with romance and the seemingly nonexistent limits of human stupidity among others, but the learning process is still fun... mostly. Powers Scientific Outsider As an Outsider, it is physically impossible for me to interact with concepts that are not present in The Outside. When Insider principles meet the enters the Outside's conceptual fabric, converts it into the closest Outsider equivalent before it interacts with Outsider principles, before regaining its original properties once it exits the field. If exposed to one, my principles will treat it as it's closest Outsider equivalent (e.g. dissipating a wave of shadow by shining a regular light on it), and if none is found, it will be outright ignored. Infiltration Unit *Bionic Physiology: Technically, my actual body is entirely artificial, with the biological body being used as a mere disguise to blend in within human society. **Artificial Brain: The left side of my brain has been replaced with a quantum computer with 304'510 MIPS (millions of instructions per second) of processing speed and a memory storage of 16.3 petabytes, in comparison with the human brain's 2.5 PB. While this may seem like a lot, most of it is spent on operations constantly running in the background. The conscious part deals with the control of my skeleton's motor skills, my senses of sight, hearing and touch, my technological devices, the handling of complex calculations, communications and the use of copied powers while the subconscious part deals with the automatic functions of the features mentioned above, the management of my long term memory and the execution of my original programming, which is currently dormant due to having been overridden by my gain of freewill. The artificial nature of my brain invalidates external forces used against my senses, protecting me from the likes of illusions and other sense altering powers, though I remain somewhat vulnerable to mental attacks as that is still a function of my biological brain. **Electronic Ears: My hearing range is the widest on Earth, reaching as low as 15Hz and going all the way up to 300kHz. However, my hearing distance remains the same as any human being's. ***Echolocators ***Gyroscope **Artificial Eye: Originally a device similar to half a pair of Google Glass with holographic display. I deemed it encumbering, so I decided to turn it into an artificial eye which I replaced my right one with. It automatically scans everything within my field of view, recording and collecting data on the subject like their anatomical structure, vital signs, medical condition, powers, and even their DNA, all the way down to the molecular composition. By default, it has the same 30/20 vision as my other eye, but it can zoom to a maximum of 15420/40 ***Augmented Reality Vision ***Body Language Analysis ***Digital Projector ***Power Replication: **Sensory Pressure Captors: Sensitive enough to feel the slightest disturbance in the ambient air and detect the smallest of vibrations, but since such high sensitivity can be quite inconveniencing for mundane tasks, it can be reduced when not in need. **Cybernetic Skeleton: My skeleton is powered by my Dyson Generator. The six longest bones (the humeri, the ulnae, the radii, the femurs, the tibiae and the fibulae) all have an additional articulation to serve for shock absorption and prevent broken bones. Even if they can't rotate on 360°, all my joints can bend backward, but I don't do it because, not only does it hurt as hell, but it also seriously weirds me out. While my muscle motor skills are still controlled by my biological brain, my endoskeleton is also used to correct potential coordination mistakes. The focus of my skeleton is movement speed rather than running speed, so my footspeed is capped at only 80 km/h (49.7 mph). However, it is directly wired to my captors & sensors and utilises the sensory stimuli received to react to immediate threats without the need for the signal to be processed by my brain, allowing me to dodge attacks too fast for me to perceive. Defensive Power An artificial energy created by Outsider physicists to aid Defensive-Type combat units during the Simulations. When infused into something, be it physical objects, powers or the users themselves, When at rest in my body or infused in an object, Defensive Power passively increases my durability and defensive capabilities while also decreasing my offensive capabilities by absorbing damaging physical forces, which makes me pretty much impervious to physical attacks as long as I have enough of it left to match the force of the blow. It's kinda like in RPGs when a boss has an armor bar you must deplete first before you can start hacking away at their HP bar. In other words, Defensive Power negates damage by taking the hits for me. As I was originally the first and only superpowered combat unit, my Defensive Power reserves cap is through the roof compared to any other unit's, but don't take it to mean I can just stand around and No Sell the opposition into forfeiting or retreating in exhaustion. Although vast, my reserves are still finite nonetheless and the replenishing rate is rather slow, and on top of that, Defensive Power it only affects mechanical forces, so things like death rays have to stay on my list of stuff to out for. All those necessary drawbacks are one of the reasons my fighting style focuses so much on parrying and evading blows rather than blocking them head on. What? Oh! The other ones are to make the fun last longer by drawing out battles, and for the satisfaction of a victory by a thousand cuts. Copied Powers One-To-All My duplicates don't spawn at the desired location and disappear once I'm done with them, but rather they walk, run, jump, fall, fly, get pushed/pulled, etc. in and out of me, which means that recalling them requires physical contact. The default duplicates are nothing more than mere meet and metal puppets with no thoughts, will, memories, feelings or emotions other than my own, and since coordinating them requires a lot of computing power that I don't have, I never use them in large numbers. Luckily, I can also create fully sapient duplicates of any combination of the types below, so I never have to do the thinking for them. Even I still don't know if there's a limit to their number but if there is, god will it be a pain to recall them all... *Permanent Duplicates: I don't share their sensory and empathic experiences, but through N.I.G.E.L., I keep a mental link with them that allows me to suggest actions, recall them and sense their presence, and upon recalling them, I absorb all of their memories of those experiences. Unsurprisingly enough, they almost always end up developing their own personalities that can differ wildly depending on how much they were separated from the original and for how long. In the most extreme cases, some have even been able to straight up ignore recallings. My duplicates are named as the order in which they were created, starting with Alpha-494 all the way to Alpha-4'120'507. **Perfect Duplicates: As the name suggests, perfect duplication results in a copy that's perfectly identical to me to the point that even I can't differentiate us. Perfect duplicates also self-identify as Alpha-493, have the same appearance, personality, mannerism, memories and abilities as I do, including the ability to suggest actions to and recall other duplicates. In cases of perfect duplication, it wouldn't be wrong to say that the line between original and copy is literally nonexistent. *Differing Duplicates: By default, my duplicates lack my copied powers and have half as much Defense Power as I do to make sure they can still be dealt with if they were to rebel. The result of the duplication is completely configurable. I can choose what devices and powers they have and don't have, their color scheme and even their gender. However, I can't give them powers I don't possess, or make them more powerful than I am (who would do that anyway?) and the damage I sustained prior to their creation will also be replicated. Permanent differing duplicates are usually what TheHD will play as in RPs that require downplaying. *Decoy Duplicates: Decoy Duplicates are always physically identical to me on the same level as Perfect Duplicates are identical to me in regards to my entire being. The short-lived ones I use to take a potentially lethal attack in my stead completely lack Defensive Power while the ones I use to distract opponents for a longer period of time have more of it. That aside, there's not much else to say about them. Telekinesis Despite the high level of control I possess, my telekinesis remains limited to an exertion of 500 kg (1'102 lbs) of force (advanced level strength), so you'll rarely ever see me throw heavy objects around or blast my opponents away. Instead, I add that force to my own body to increase my physical capabilities and offset my opponent's strikes, making me not only more resistant to damage, but also harder to hit. Oh! And I can fly, so there's that too. Teleportation The simplest form of Teleportation. No visual effects, no sound effects, no space-time distortion and no energy required. I just disappear at the same time as I appear at my destination. Since the range is limited to a couple tens of meters, I rather use N.I.G.E.L.'s IOTS for long distances. By default, I conserve my momentum, but I can easily change that by turning intangible to inertia. Hypotangibility The reason you can't pass through walls is, when you apply a normal force on it, the wall's inertia exerts an equal and opposite normal force back on you. My Intangibility works by simply ignoring that counter-force and when I understood that, I reengineered the ability to ignore other forces as well. Over the years, I perfected this power to the point where I can control my level of tangibility as well as extend it to people and objects on contact. *Gravity Defiance: Since weight is the measurement of the force exerted on the mass of a body by a gravitational field, I can reduce or suppress my weight by becoming partially or totally intangible to gravity. Selective Heaviness can also be achieved by becoming both tangible and intangible to gravity. *Inertia Defiance: Since relativistic mass is the measurement of the amount of inertia a body possesses, I can become massless by phasing through my own body's inertia, allowing me to reach relativistic speeds and ignore momentum to make 180° turns without the slightest deceleration, using minimal to nonexistent physical (and/or telekinetic) effort. This also helps me reduce the damage I take from impact force by converting the kinetic energy into motion rather than deformation. *Friction Defiance **Frictionless Skin **Sliding *Telekinetic Force Defiance Abilities *Scientific Prowess: Being an Outsider gives me an inherent knowledge on the basics of every field of science, but I am specialized in technology. *Combat Specialist: The vast number of fighting styles I've recorded from the people I've met on my adventures has made me an incredibly versatile and unpredictable opponent in both armed and unarmed combat. This allows me to I identify an opponent's combat style by comparing their stance and movements to the records and adjust mine accordingly and replicate any techniques I've previously observed by transposing that data onto my skeleton. Technology Cylinder This is a fifteen 15 cm diameter cylindrical container that goes through the middle of my chest which holds most of my technological devices. I have an aqua rotatory disk in my back to which are permanently fixed the ten back anchor links. It is not on my shirt, but rather the exposed back end of the Cylinder. And no, it's not a lid of some sort. Blood Pump (Cylinder) *'Effect Field Generator' (Cylinder) Most of my fields appear as a spherical grid of aqua light around me. **Disassembly Field: Since it's main purpose is the assessment of technological apparatuses, it only affects non-organic materials. Instead of being a sphere, this one is projected as a holographic grid that scans the target as it passes through and traces the outline of its components before the object explodes similarly to a blueprint in exploded view to reveal the inner workings. Once deactivated, the pieces will just be reassembled and the object will resume its work. The scale of the designated components varies according to the intensity of the field and the complexity of the target. For example, if used on a simple object like a T-shirt at low intensity, the determined components will be the front, the back and the sleeves and will be separated at the sews. At higher intensity, every fiber of the shirt would be considered a component and at the highest intensity, molecular (atomic in Overdrive) disintegration will occur. When the generator is deactivated before the projector, the parts affected will simply stop floating and drop to the ground, which comes in handy when I have to disarm opponents by disassembling their weapons or strip them of their protective gears. **Filter Field: This is a function that can be applied on other fields to determine what is affected by it and what is not. **Electromagnetism Field: Yes, it's "Electromagnetism," and no, it's not a typo. As the name suggests, it generates a field around me that is used to manipulate electromagnetic radiation. I can camouflage myself, turn invisible, project a localized illusions or create electromagnetic interference around me by transferring energy to or absorbing it from photons that pass through it to lengthen or shorten their wavelength. Since it alters the particles themselves rather that messing with people's perception, needless to say that it renders Illusion Awareness useless. Alternatively, it can also be used as a Faraday shield to partially deflect or absorb those pesky Electromagnetic Attacks and lessen the damage they may cause to me. **Attractive & Repulsive Force Field: It generates a force that attracts or repels both matter and mechanical force. The amount of force generated varies depending on the intensity of the generator, which is automatically adjusted according to the calculated mass of the object or the weight of the attack. At higher intensity, the repulsion can be strong enough to not only counteract, but overpower the force exerted on it, resulting in the change of projectiles' trajectory while direct physical attacks will be simply bent away from me. **Spell Randomization Field: My attempt at reproducing the Magic Negation Field Generator back in The Outside. It's effects on magical spells are totally random. Blocking, deflection, reflection, amplification, reduction, transmutation or completely changed its nature. Using it is pretty much a gamble that I can't afford, but it's still my biggest achievement. Given the incompatibility of our technology with magical energy, it's (figuratively) miraculous that I was able to make something that could affect spells and I'm proud of it 'cause I'll never be touching magic again... ever. *'Digital Projector' (Cylinder) When I scan an object, I create a blueprint of its structural data that I stored in my memory, which I can later project with my Digital Projector. However, if the original object has supernatural properties, they will not be reproduced. As long as I have scanned an object once, I can copy its data as many times as needed and paste in into reality through the projector. This is how I generate my nanites. **Tangible Interface: Create holographic windows of information out of photonic molecules to be used as digital interface. Since they are made of solid light, they are tangible to any physical object, but are only responsive to my touch. They can be projected to a distance of 5 m and their motion, shape, number and size are controlled by thought, but their number always decreases proportionally to the increase in size and vice versa. Furthermore, just kidding, there's nothing else. *'Omnidirectional Scanner' (Cylinder) While it can't scan people down to their DNA like my right eye can, it compensates by covering a much, much wider area. With it, I'm aware of everything within a 100 m radius around me, be it objects, people, terrain or structures. *'Atomic PropTranspropriator' (Cylinder) This device allows me to change the physical properties of all genericium within its . It is most notably used to adjust and adjust the electrical conductivity and resistance of my nanites. **Chemistry Immunity: The difference in size, renders my atoms chemically incompatible with other bigger atomes. This includes biochemistry, which makes me immunie to poisons and diseases when activated. Nanites The most prominent piece of tech I have. They are not much different than your average nanites seen in science fiction, but under the effects of my Atomic Property Manipulator, they can get smaller than atoms, making them even more versatile than others. While normal sized nanites usually take the form of a cloud of particles, mine can assume the four states of matter and form macro structures with the properties of micro structures by acting as the atoms themselves. The increase in the number of atomic— or rather, nanitic bonds makes constructs made from them nigh-unbreakable, while still keeping a high malleability and their size renders their destruction hard to accomplish, especially since I can just replace them. They become quite literally mind controlled subatomic particles. Gloves & Soles The neon aqua circles on my gloves and soles are in fact miniaturized Effect Field Projectors. Since their effects are localized on the hands and feet, they are more potent and easily controlled than full body effect fields. Electricity can also be channeled through them to perform Electric Attacks or ionize nearby nanites. *Adhesion; via a localized Attraction Field. *Levitation; via a localized Repulsive Force Field. *Breaker Touch; via a localized Disassembly Field. *Electricity Infusion **Ionization ***Plasma Generation ***Hand Blasts ***Jet Propulsion ****Enhanced Jump & Strike *Wrist Chains: My wrist chains are not much different from my back chains except that they act more like whips than appendages. Since they are made of inactive nanites, the links can't shapeshift and remain in the default formation, but can still be electrified, heated, ionized and extended to a maximum length of 25 m (25 cm between links). **Enhanced Whipmanship & Grappling Proficiency Communication Pieces Although I don't need to use one myself, I distribute to those I deem close communication pieces allowing them to remain in contact with both N.I.G.E.L. and me across the omniverse. They come in the form of various objects including, but not limited to earpieces, smartphones, glasses, cards, necklaces, bracelets, rings, etc. The signal is composed of accelerated Due to the nature of the signal composed of accelerated Outsider photons, the particles will simply not interact with obstacles, and so, the signal cannot be blocked, intercepted or detected by Insider means. Those communication pieces double as keys that give their possessor access to N.I.G.E.L.'s IOTS. Even if they were to be stolen and used before the Safeguard Protocol activated, the access will be denied to whoever isn't registered in his data base with a "Permitted" status. Firewalls I have twenty-five layeres of firewalls, each infused with digitized Defense Power, granting my technology an extremely high resistance to computer viruses and hacking. Power Drives When I copy a power that I can't or don't intend to use, or when my memory space assigned to power storage is full, I upload it to N.I.G.E.L.'s memory where it is stored and can later be retrieved in the form of encrypted disk drives requiring decryption before usage. Techniques Tripedal Pile Driver I ground an airborne opponent with a spinning axe kick, then grapple the ground around them with my wrist chains and pull myself down, landing on them with the force of a steam hammer. Simple Parry I simply cast a linear attack to the side with a simple crescent king, simply leaving the opponent open for a simple counterattack. Yes-No Combo I strike my opponent's head with an axe kick into a knee strike to the chin, followed by a double roundhouse kick to the jaw. When executed quickly enough, this short combo has the funny effect of making it seem like the opponent nods, then shakes their head. placeholder I first jump over a horizontal swing and weightlessly land on the opponent's shoulders, only to kick them in the face as I backflip off of them. placeholder In one fell swoop, I crouch under the opponent's attack and trip them with a low sweep. If it connects, I then follow with a powerful spinning side kick while their body is still in the air. Otherwise, I follow with a spinning crescent kick to catch an opponent who has jumped to avoid being tripped. Mirror Mirror on the wall, isn't this name a little bit too long for a technique? I create a duplicate to fight alongside me by copying my moves in a mirror image fashion. *'Haymaker Scissor Strike' (adapted from Matt) As I move in to deliver a strike to the opponent's temple, I create a duplicate who mirrors the attack on the other side of their head. placeholder From medium range, I lunge forth in a drop kick, leaving behind a duplicate who grapples me back to him me and swings me around, flinging me back at the opponent for an even more powerful drop kick. Neo's Limbo I simply limbo under a low blow as a mean to taunt my opponent. Stop Hitting Yourself! After catching the opponent's fist with my hand, I phase past them and pull my arm through their head, causing them to punch themselves in the face. Topple Stance I flip on my hands and begin chaining power moves, constantly shifting between flares, spins, swipes, and windmills in a confusing hurricane of powerful kicks. If an opponent manages to stop my rotation by blocking a kick, I can simply use the force to my advantage and reverse my rotation, making my movements even harder to read. Phantom Feint I feint an attack from one direction, only to phase through my opponent and strike from the opposite one, usually with a back kick or a spinning back fist. Poke! During finger strikes, I weakly shock my opponent by channeling a weak electric current into them from the tip of my fingers, which usually comes with short phrases like "Poke!", "Tag!", "You're It!", "Zap!", "Touch!", etc. It may seem like nothing, but hitting the right pressure points can result in devastating effects on the target, ranging from intense pain to instant death to paralysis to loss of consciousness or even falling asleep right then and there. Say "Cheese!" I make Instant Transmission seem like Photo-Teleportation by emitting a flash of light as I use it. I use this mostly to blind, confuse, disorient and surprise my opponent while evading their attacks, but also for theatrical entrances. ...Mostly for the latter. Usually comes with me saying "Flash!" *'Faux Flash' I create a duplicate (decoy or not) as I teleport away, using the flash to conceal my evasion and the transition. Nanite Screen The nanites in my Nanite Cloud agglomerate into bigger particles, forming a thick smoke screen that reduces the visibility and gives away the opponent's position when made contact with. Increasing its density could potentially impede or prevent breathing and, in the most extreme of cases, even raise the aerodynamic resistance to a level comparable to that of moving through water. Human-Artificial Intelligence Synergy Phantom Timeline Generation System In order not to cause alterations to the omniverses we study, we have created a system that can create digital copies of timelines from a universe and materialize it on a segment of 5D Outsider space-time. The two are then synchronized and every change made to the original are transferred to the copy. Both timelines are perpendicular to one another, overlapping at the present (from the Outsider's reference frame) only, meaning that the Outsider is effectively nonexistent to the rest of the omniverse - hence the name - even to the past and future of the very timeline they're currently in. *Spatial-Temporal Lock: Being in Outsider space-time, the Phantom Timeline cannot be affected by factors of Insider origin. **Retrocognitive & Precognitive Immunity: Only the unchanged events of the original timeline will be shown in retro/precognitive visions. Interversal Transportation System (or IOTS for short) N.I.G.E.L. can open a portal through any nearby opening, be it a doorway, a window or any hole large enough for a human being to fit through. It can be used for instantaneous teleportation by changing only the three dimensional spatial coordinates of the destination, time traveling by changing the temporal coordinate only, or dimensional travel by changing the hyperdimensional coordinates. Basically, it can take me anywhere in the omniverse as long as there's a door nearby. Replacement Bodies It is not uncommon for the scientific Outsiders to have replacement clones of themselves in their personal lab to transfer their parts into if their current body dies. I am no different. ... Well, that was before I gained Duplication. Overdrive N.I.G.E.L. can redirect the energy generated by his auxiliary generators to me when needed, greatly enhancing the performance of the technological apparatus it is directed to before its efficiency drops to 5% at the beginning of the cooldown period to avoid overheating. The duration of the Overdrive and cooldown period are dependent on the percentage used and so, an Overdrive of 1% can last up to an entire day uninterrupted while an Overdrive of 100% is as short as a single minute. After an Overdrive, the energy level indicators on my clothes cease to glow and take a light grey color, then slowly return to their usual aqua glow over the duration of the cooldown period. *Chains **Jet Pack Formation: Increases the maximum amount of thrust they can provide. **Hundred Blades Formation: Increases the power of the Plasma Attacks and allows me to perform a single-shot Wave Motion Blast that is capable of vaporizing a 25m diameter hole through a mountain at 100% power. However, this attack drains the remainder of Overdrive's duration. *Effect Field Generator: Increases the area of effect of the fields up to the size of a big city and/or amplifies their effect. *Cybernetic Endoskeleton: Grants me anywhere between Peak Human and Supernatural Condition for the duration. *Omnidirectional Scanner: Increases the scan radius up to planetary scale, collecting general data on its fauna, flora, geological composition and atmospheric composition along with 3D mapping of the entire planet's geology. Anymore than a single use per planet visited is nothing but a big waste of energy. Sensory Scrying N.I.G.E.L. can use my various captors and sensors (including my right eye) to perceive my surrounding and I can do the same with his telescope. *Telescope: Since he's outside of everything, N.I.G.E.L. can see everything at its fundamental level, bypassing any level of illusion or concealment. **Omnichronal Perception ***Flawless Precognition *Panmnesia: N.I.G.E.L. records my memories in real time and if they are missing or mismatch those he has, he automatically uploads them back to my brain, overriding any alteration, which makes me completely immune to any form memory manipulation. Weaknesses What, were you really expecting me to share all my weaknesses? AlphaTheHD: Of course, you're supposed to! Aren't you the one who wanted to write your profile? Now assume. Alpha: Ugh... Fine, then. There's nothing I can do to keep you from writing them anyway, so even if reluctantly, I might as well do it myself. *EMPs are my absolute bane for obvious reasons. Fortunately, my skull and Cylinder act as Faraday cages to protect my brain and important devices such as my blood pump against potentially lethal damage; *My Defensive Power and Hypotangibility only work on mechanical forces, so I'm still vulnerable to electromagnetic energy; *My Effect Field Generator's power is not infinite, so the Repulsive Force Field can still be broken through by exerting a greater force than the maximum output; *I have a hard time against magic in general. Although Elemental Magic is especially easy to deal with due do the fact that, despite being generated, manipulated and/or maintained by supernatural means, it's still matter and energy; **My instruments cannot pick up supernatural energies; *Even if I can copy spiritual powers, they remain unusable by me because I lack the required energy source, a soul, to use them; *My exposed Dyson Generator for obvious reasons, but I wouldn't recommend it. Remember when I said the crystal acts as a space-time insulator protecting what's outside of it from the black hole's gravitational pull? Do the maths and you'll see that breaking it is a very bad idea. Alpha: There. Happy, now? AlphaTheHD: Good boy. *pats head* Alpha: First, don't treat me like a child, you know I absolutely hate it. And second, how did you even do that through the screen? AlphaTheHD: The power of asterisks, Alpha. The power of asterisks. Trivia *To this day, there are exactly 1527 unrecalled duplicates of me across the omniverse (from Alpha-494 to Alpha-2193) "But Alpha," I hear you ask, "493 + 1527 = 2020 ≠ 2193." I know. That's because 173 of them have been killed so far. N.I.G.E.L.: Contact with Alpha-1452 and Alpha-1453 has been lost. 175 now. If you're wondering, Alpha-1 to Alpha-492 are nowhere to be found. The earlier ones probably died from birth defect due to our inexperience with human DNA back then and the later ones have probably been disposed of since they were still failures. I'll have to look through the records of project Alpha to verify this though... *Over the course of my 43'805'076 years of existence, my collection counts more than 100'000 powers. N.I.G.E.L.: 1'005'697 exactly. 34.82% magic, 22.17% spiritual, 15.25% angelic, 14.61% demonic, etc. for a total of 98.52% unusable. Alpha: THAT MANY?! And I can't even use most of them... TheHD: 1.48% of 1'005'697 still makes 76'231 different powers that you can choose from, yet, you stick to only four? Alpha: Good point, but isn't that the purpose of a collection? Besides, Duplication, Telekinesis, Intangibility and Teleportation are the first four powers I acquired. *My heterochromia capillus (differently colored hair) was bioengineered by Outsiders while my heterochromia iridis (differently colored eyes) was caused by having my scanner-projector technology implemented into my right eye. *Alpha has claustrophobia. Alpha: Hey, I'm not claustrophobic! Don't listen to him, he's just blurting out nonsense. AlphaTheHD: You've only been in an elevator or a small vehicle 183 times in 43'805'076 years. That's, like, never. Alpha: It's just a dislike for small spaces. AlphaTheHD: "Just a dislike"? You absolutely hate them! Alpha: Exactly. It's dislike/hate, not anxiety triggered by an irrational fear, so it's not a phobia. It's just that I like myself some liberty of movement. AlphaTheHD: *whispers* He's totally clostrophobic. Alpha: SHUT UP! *I lack both a sense of taste and smell. Instead, I rely on my scanner to analyze substances present in the ambient air. *Before, I had a habit of slightly tilting my head to the left due to the weight difference between the biological and artificial halves of my brain. However, that was corrected when I programmed the prevention of involuntary motion into my skeleton. Category:Character Sheet